Batman's Celestial Mission
by Windrises
Summary: Batman goes to Japan to stop the Penguin who is working for Kagami.


Note: Batman and Ceres, Celestial Legend are not owned and created by me. This story is dedicated to Bob Kane, Bill Finger, Adam West, and all of the wonderful who have helped the Batman franchise.

Batman arrived at the police station's rooftop and said "I heard that the Penguin broke out of Arkham Asylum for the tenth time this year. Do you know where he is?"

Commissioner Gordon replied "He went farther away than usual. He went to Japan."

Batman sighed and said "I'll go to Japan and stop his newest plan."

Meanwhile the Penguin arrived at Kagami's hideout. The Penguin walked up to Kagami and said "The flight here cost thousands of dollars. The cost better be part of the money that you're going to pay me."

Kagami replied "Don't worry Penguin. I have plenty of money and I'm willing to pay whatever it takes to take care of things."

The Penguin asked "What do you want me to do?"

Kagami said "I told you my plan when I called you a few days ago."

The Penguin responded "I forgot all about your silly plans during that time. I had a crazy flight. Tthe airplane workers kept threatening to throw me out for stealing the passenger's food."

Kagami and the Penguin started walking around the hallways of Kagami's hideout while Kagami said "I've been keeping a celestial legend named Ceres in here. She has amazing powers that I could use to make a better world. The real problem is that Ceres keeps trying to escape and her friends are trying to stop me."

The Penguin replied "You don't need to worry about that my fellow gentleman. I'm the smartest and most dangerous bird lover in the world. My umbrella has special powers that'll take care of Ceres and her friends."

Kagami said "That's great Mr. Penguin. If you keep Ceres here I'll pay you as much as you want."

Kagami and the Penguin went into the room that Ceres was trapped in. The Penguin looked at Ceres and said "It seems like being good looking is one of her powers."

Ceres replied "Don't work with evil people like Kagami. I need help. My life is in serious danger."

The Penguin said "I'm rather polite so you'll be in lighthearted danger."

A few hours later Batman arrived in Japan. Batman said "I should find out where the Penguin is. He's smarter than most criminals that live in the nest of Arkham Asylum. Finding him will take a long time." After hours of detective Batman saw some of Ceres' friends walking around.

Toya tapped Aki on the head so he would notice that Batman was nearby. The two of them stared at Batman and waved. Batman had a dangerous look on his face. Toya said "I think that you're Batman."

Batman replied "I think that you're right about that."

Toya said "We could use some help."

Batman responded "I'm sorry to ignore your mission, but finding the Penguin is main hobby right now."

Aki said "The Penguin's involved with what we're dealing with."

Batman asked "What's going on?"

Toya said "A evil business man named Kagami captured a important celestial spirit named Ceres. He hired the Penguin to make sure we won't save Ceres."

Batman replied "I'll save Ceres and beat up the super villains."

Aki asked "Can we come?"

Batman said "Are you two guys good at fighting?"

Aki proudly said "We're kind of tough."

Batman, Toya, and Aki went to Kagami's hideout. Batman said "It's important to be mysterious and sneaky."

Aki replied "I'll try to do that Batman." Aki tripped and fell down in the middle of the hallway. Some guards saw Aki and started beating him up. After a quick fight Aki passed out. The guards took him away.

Batman said "Your friend sucked at being a cool hero."

Toya replied "I'm sorry about Aki's friend Batman. He's more of a teammate than a friend. I know the room that Ceres is in. Can you save her?"

Batman said "I promise that I can."

Gladys Smithson walked into Kagami's hangout room and said "The guards found out that some of Ceres' friends are here."

Kagami replied "I'm hoping that the Penguin can take care of them."

The Penguin laughed and said "You don't need to hope about that. I'm one of the best criminals in the whole world. I'll easily defeat Ceres' goofy friends." The Penguin ran around the hallway to find the heroes.

Batman looked around and saw the Penguin. Batman said "I'm going to save the celestial legend."

The Penguin responded "The woman with the fancy powers has to stay here. She's being used for some experiments that'll help the world."

Toya said "Kagami and his team are hurting Ceres with dangerous experiments."

The Penguin said "Powers are more important than people. Batman doesn't have any powers so he's not very important." The Penguin laughed at Batman. Batman frowned at him.

Toya smiled and said "A animal themed goofball shouldn't mess around with people like me. I'm one of the strongest guys around here. Stopping you would be a easy thing to do."

The Penguin replied "It seems this young punk has plenty of confidence. It's annoying! I'm going to prove to this youngster that I'm superior to any high school punk." Toya started punching the Penguin. The Penguin punched back, but Toya started kicking him. The Penguin was prepared for all of this thanks to the dangerous and random powers of his umbrella. He used the umbrella to attack Toya. After a few more minutes of fighting Toya passed out.

Batman said "I'm going to win this battle Penguin. You've tricked me several times, but you've never won."

The Penguin replied "I'm tired of you having a habit of winning our battles. I'm going to change things up by finally defeating you. You're my smartest rival Batman, but you're not as smart as me."

Batman said "That's debatable Penguin. I'm smart enough to know how to defeat you. Prepare to lose this battle."

The Penguin kicked Batman to the ground and said "You're quite weak for a bat." Batman punched the Penguin into a wall. The Penguin said "Apparently you have a few good fighting skills left. I need to change things up again." The Penguin threw Batman across the hallway. Batman got up and punched the Penguin far away. The Penguin ran back and kicked Batman a bunch of times in a row.

Batman said "The celestial legend is more important than winning my tenth battle with you this year." Batman started running to the room where Ceres was trapped.

Ceres said "Thank you for coming Batman. I hope that you haven't come here to work for Kagami."

Batman smiled and replied "You don't need to worry about that. I'm a super hero so I'm here to save you."

Ceres said "Thank goodness." Batman broke the traps that Ceres was in.

Kagami walked in and said "It appears the Penguin isn't that big of a help."

Batman responded "Hiring the Penguin for physical strength wasn't a healthy idea for your brain. You should of hired Bane." Kagami wrote that down in case he had another battle with Batman.

The Penguin burst in and said "The battle isn't over and it won't end unless I win."

Batman asked "Do you think that you two moderately strong guys can defeat a celestial legend and me?"

Ceres said "You two fools aren't outnumbered in awesomeness."

The Penguin stubbornly said "I have plenty of awesomeness. Some of it is at the bank."

Kagami punched Batman and said "I have plenty of strength Batman. It's something I don't use that often, but I'm sure that I'll do good at it."

Batman replied "Yeah right you weakling." Batman punched Kagami into the hallway. Kagami got up and kicked Batman. Batman kicked Kagami too and was a much better kicker. After a few minutes of fighting Kagami passed out.

The Penguin said "Apparently that fancy science person didn't waste enough time on physical training. Luckily I spent a few minutes working out a day."

Ceres replied "You're a goofy fool and you're going to deal with my wrath."

The Penguin said "Only Batman has been able to defeat my greatness. They'll never be a second person who'll defeat me."

Ceres replied "I love proving birds wrong." Ceres kicked the Penguin around. The Penguin fought back for several minutes, but Ceres kicked the Penguin out the window.

Batman smiled and said "You're a really strong person. I'm proud of you Ceres."

Ceres responded "Thank you Mr. Batman."

Batman went outside and found the Penguin. Batman said "I'm going to arrest you again."

The Penguin responded "Arresting me is a tiresome event. Let me run away to keep things more interesting." Batman arrested the Penguin. The Penguin was mad at Batman for not making things more exciting.


End file.
